Tribe of Silver Mines/Roleplay1
Roleplay Sparks flinched as she woke.Silverstar 23:20, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Cloud looked at the moon. He saw Sparks waking. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 23:22, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Her eyes were shining with fear, claws digging into the ground. Sparks panted hard.Silverstar 23:26, August 28, 2012 (UTC) "What's wrong?" Cloud asked. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 23:36, August 28, 2012 (UTC) "N-Nothing..." Sparks mewed, looking down at the ground. She didn't want to wake Ruby.Silverstar 23:38, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Cloud blinked. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 23:39, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Sparks narrowed her eyes. "don't tell me he has a crush on me...." she thought.Silverstar 23:40, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Cloud sighed and closed his eyes. "Is it because of a dream?" He murmured. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 23:41, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Sparks nodded slowly.Silverstar 23:44, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Cloud watched Sparks. "What happened?" He asked. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 23:45, August 28, 2012 (UTC) "Something private." Sparks mewed, getting up and dashing away just in time before shedding tears.Silverstar 23:49, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Cloud watched Sparks running away. "Sparks..." He murmured. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 23:50, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Ruby jolted away as soon as he felt his best friend's warmth leave. He bounded after her. "Sparks, are you alright?" he asked, his pelt brushing her's. (Big Dis. XD)Silverstar 23:52, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Cloud ran to Sparks. "Sparks, there's something I want to tell you!" He called. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 23:57, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Sparks eyes starred deep into Ruby as he rested his chin on her head, tails twinned. "I love you, Ruby..." Sparks murmured. She looked up. "What?" she asked.Silverstar 23:58, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Cloud stared at Sparks, his eyes gleaming. "We don't have a healer, and I think you're supposed to be it!" He whispered. "I could sense it." [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 00:09, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Sparks looked away. "N-No.....I'm destined to be a kit-mother.....Thats what's always in my dreams, except I'm maled by a monster." murmured Sparks, pressing herself against Ruby.Silverstar 14:02, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Ruby purred, and licked Sparks' head. The Next Day.... Sparks sniffed. "I feel the same way!" she spat to Ruby. "And before you say it, I'm breaking up with you!" she hissed to Ruby. Ruby snarled, and the two padded away, diffrent ways.Silverstar 16:36, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Cavern stepped forward. "I'll be Moonteller!" he announced. Cats agreed, and he became Moonteller.Silverstar 17:03, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Cloud watched Moonteller. He came to Sparks and asked, "What's wrong with you and Ruby?" [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 17:06, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Moonteller padded into his den. Sparks put her ears back and looked away. "Just a Fight." she muttered.Silverstar 17:08, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Cloud watched Sparks dryly. "Oh yes, fight." He said sarcastically. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 17:10, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Sparks barred her fangs. "We had a fight like this before! We got back together three days later!" she snarled, stommping away. Moonlight sighed. "She-cats." he muttered.Silverstar 17:12, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Cloud rolled his eyes and left to hunt. What a stubborn she-cat. ''He thought. ''At least ''I'm not her mate.'' [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 17:13, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Sparks put her ears back. "I broke up with him becuase he wanted to be my mate....The relationship was going by too fast." she thought. (I'm making another she-cat, so Sparks isn't the only one. XD)Silverstar 17:15, August 29, 2012 (UTC) (I'm also going to make a she-cat. I only have a tom. XDD) Cloud pounced on a mouse. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 17:18, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Sapphire was stuck in a hole. "Rrrrrrgh!' she growled.Silverstar 17:19, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Cloud saw Sapphire. "Hold on!" He cried, and took a branch. "Hold onto this branch." He mewed. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 17:23, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Sapphire grabbed onto the branch, holding on tight. Her blue eyes glittered wih worry.Silverstar 17:24, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Cloud pulled Sapphire out and set her down on the ground. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 17:26, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Sapphire sighed. "Thanks, where's Cavern? I heard something cool happened to my big brother." she mewed.Silverstar 17:29, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Cloud smiled. "He's Moonteller ''now." [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 17:30, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Sapphire smiled. "So that was what it was! I have to congratulate him!" she purred, dashing off.Silverstar 17:32, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Cloud followed Sapphire closely behind. Leaf was talking to Moonteller. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 17:34, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Moonteller stopped talking when he saw his sister. "Sapphire, where were you?!" he demanded. "Just...welll....In a hole." Sapphire muttered.Silverstar 17:36, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Cloud watched Moonteller. "And I had to take her out. Why were you there, anyways?" [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 17:38, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Moonteller galred at Cloud. "Your dating my sister?!" he hissed. (Get it? XD) "No! I was following this mysterious cat....Then i fell in a hole." growled Sapphire.Silverstar 17:40, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Cloud pricked his ears. "Who were you following?" He asked. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 00:44, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Sapphire's eyes darkened. "His pelt was dark as night, and his yellow eyes glowed like the sun.....It was so dark, all is saw was his eyes." she meowed.Silverstar 14:35, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Moonteller narrowed his eyes. The handsome tom stood up strait. "we will find this stranger, and see what he wants." Moonteller announced. Sparks sighed, her eyes full of grief. Ruby narrowed his eyes at Sparks, and then looked away.Silverstar 16:15, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Cloud dipped his head and for one moment, he glanced at Sapphire. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 16:22, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Sapphire's sapphire-blue eyes shined up at her brother. She nodded, and the slender she-cat slipped away into her den.Silverstar 16:24, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Moonteller narrowed his eyes at Cloud, noticing that he stared at his sister.Silverstar 17:18, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Cloud dipped his head again and padded away, feeling uneasy. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 17:45, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Moonteller watched him go....(Stalker! XD) Sapphire saw Cloud.Silverstar 17:46, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Cloud saw Sapphire. "Hi." He muttered before leaving to his den. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 17:48, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Sapphire blinked cheerfully. "Hi!" she meowed happily.Silverstar 17:51, August 30, 2012 (UTC) "Hi." He mewed unhappily. "Moonteller's knocked the happiness out of me." [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 17:53, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Sapphire blinked. "My brother knocks the happy out of every cat when he's grumpy." she mummbled.Silverstar 17:55, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Cloud looked up. "He does? It looked like he didn't like us being together." [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 17:57, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Sapphire rolled her eyes. "He's over protectie." she muttered.Silverstar 17:59, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Cloud blinked. "I guess." He murmured. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 18:01, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Sapphire smiled, and padded closer to him. "How about we find that odd cat?" she asked.Silverstar 18:03, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Cloud smiled back. "Okay." He said, brushing his fur against Sapphire's. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']] 18:04, August 30, 2012 (UTC) The two padded away. Sapphire purred.Silverstar 18:06, August 30, 2012 (UTC) The two cats let the cave and saw the snow glittering around. [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄']][[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystalheart']][[User talk:Crystalheart123|'❄''']] 18:09, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Category:Tribe of Silver Mines Category:Roleplay Category:Tribe